bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide And Creep
Hide And Creep 'is the 3rd Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the series' 56th overall episode. Plot Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Vanilla Cake, and Cinnamon Buns decide to play hide and seek. Vanilla and Blueberry go too far and end up in the middle of a strange place. Episode (Four Candys -- Blueberry, Cinnamon, Vanilla, and Choco -- are watching a new episode of Ghost Journeys.) * {Man #1 TV} "Now, I don't want to sound crazy or anything, but I think my son had just encountered...what I think is a ghost." * {Man #2 TV} "Wait a second. I've heard that your house...well a couple of years ago, there was this man that has been treating his family so poorly, that one day he was so aggravated that he executed his son and hid his body behind the walls of this room." * {Man #3 TV} "And then, the family decides to move out of the house. No one knows for sure what was going on, until a young couple moved in a year ago." * {Man #2 TV} "They have been experiencing unexplained activity going on in the house, such as a sudden banging on your roof, objects being neatly stacked up...you name it. Have you been noticing these activities lately?" * {Man #1 TV} "Yes, I sure have." * {'''Vanilla Cake} "This show is always talking about ghosts, spirits, poltergeists, demons, and all that stuff that has to do with hauntings." * {Blueberry Jam} "Bro, this is all real. That's why this show is called Ghost Journeys. Some people don't believe in ghosts...unless if they're face-to-face with one." * {Cinnamon Buns} "I like this show a lot." * {Choco Cream} "Why don't we do something else now?" (goes to leave) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Like what?" (she follows Choco) * {Blueberry Jam} "I hope it doesn't involve pain." (also followed Choco) * {Vanilla Cake} (sigh) (The scene cuts to the lobby.) * {Choco Cream} "Come on! We're all gonna have fun!" * {Blueberry Jam} "I always lose at your games. The only game I won is the Choco Quiz." * {Vanilla Cake} "You tell 'em, Blueberry--!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Be quiet!" * {Choco Cream} "Come on, just one more game please?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay fine, but it better not include pain!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "What game doesn't involve pain? Many games involves getting hurt. Physically." * {Choco Cream} "Let's think about it outside." (Choco and CInnamon go outside.) * {Vanilla Cake} (whispering to BJ) "Blueberry, for the record...I'm planning to pie him later, so don't tell him." * {Blueberry Jam} "I hope Choco didn't hear that." (Both go outside, with the others.) * {Choco Cream} "We are here to think about a fun game we'll have together. Anyone have any ideas?" * {Vanilla Cake} "We can just practice some moves." * {Blueberry Jam} "Go swimming at Magnetosphere Bay." * {Cinnamon Buns} "No, it has be something really fun." * {Blueberry Jam} "How about hide and seek?" * {Vanilla Cake} "What?! That game is so childish, to me! Why hide and seek?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Seriously, we CandyCakes are small children. Kids our age play that game!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Okay, those who vote for hide and seek, say I!" * {Blueberry, Vanilla, Cinnamon} "I!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "It's three on one. Choco did not vote, which means hide and seek we play now." * {Vanilla Cake} "Who's going to be the one who seeks?" * {Cinnamon, Blueberry} "Choco!" * {Choco Cream} "Why does it have to be me?" * {Blueberry Jam} "You have to learn to count, so do it. Count up to..." * {Vanilla Cake} "One hundred!" * {Choco Cream} (goes against the wall) "That's not hard. I'll do it like 1, 2, 3." * {Vanilla Cake} "Don't count yet! We haven't found places to hide! Now turn around, lean against the wall, close your eyes, and count to one hundred!" (CC does so.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, everyone hide!" (Cinnamon climbs up a tree.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Vanilla, can I hide with you? I stink at finding the best hiding spots." * {Vanilla Cake} "Fine. Just follow me. Now if I was one of Scarecrow's monsters, where would I hide?" * {Blueberry Jam} "We cannot waste time doing this. Choco is probably done by now...if he skipped a few numbers..." * {Vanilla Cake} "How about we hide in that hole?" * {Blueberry Jam} "That hole doesn't look like it's big enough to hold two people. And if we use Shapeshift, Choco might think we're real creatures and destroy us." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, we don't have a choice...So, who's going in first?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Oh, come on! I'll go first!" (He jumps into the hole.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What's it like down there?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Just get down here!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Fine." (He jumps in as well. A cannon rises out.) * {Vanilla Cake} "So...do we just stay in here?" * {Blueberry Jam} "No! We'll suffocate!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Then where should we shoot?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Shoot? There's a cannon in that hole?! Just...just shoot somewhere else!" (Both are blasted far away. We cut to the center of a small village near the Apple Mountains, where the boys crash landed.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Where are we?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Haven't we been here before?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't think so, but we need to get back home!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Let's go see of there's any people around." (They first approach a red robot guarding the entrance of the village.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Hey mister, can you help us get out of here?" (The robot makes beeping noises. The expression says he's not happy about something.) * {Blueberry Jam} "What? I never said you're ugly!" (The robot flips out.) * {Blueberry Jam} (sneaking away) "Wow, that robot is mental." * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, forget the robot guard. Let's go see if there's other people. Maybe they would know." (He noticed another robot coming out of a house.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey mister, do you know how to get out of here?" (The robot beeped; "First of all, I'm a lady. And second, there's no way out of here".) * {Vanilla Cake} "What?! No way!" (goes to BJ) "I think everyone here is crazy." * {Blueberry Jam} "Well, I don't want to stick around any longer. We have to try to find a way out of here." (Both noticed a dark forest up ahead.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, where does that forest lead to?" * {Blueberry Jam} "I don't know. Looks like someone hasn't been there for years. Let's go anyway." ---------- (The boys explore the forest.) * {Vanilla Cake} "You know, I was expecting some stranger to come tell us to get out because it's haunted." * {Blueberry Jam} "This doesn't look like it'll take us home, but let's keep going." (Up ahead, they see black walking figures.) * {Blueberry Jam} "What was that you said about this forest being haunted?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Dude, you're just freaking out. I'm sure those can't be ghosts." * {Blueberry Jam} "How are you sure those aren't ghosts?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Because I don't believe in them." (One of the black figures heard the boys arguing and walks slowly towards them.) * {Black Figure #1} "No other way! You boys will spoil everything!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Look, Vanilla. Another hole." * {Vanilla Cake} "What? There's a cannon in that one too?" (The boys jump in, and indeed there's a cannon it that hole. They blast off, far into the forest.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, I think we lost those ugly...things." (Unfortunately, the black figures had already beat them to that area.) * {Black Figure #1} "We sense super powers! You have the powers! You have to go!" (The boys avoid the figure. A second one comes by.) * {Black Figure #2} "Please...stay with us...We'll do no harm..." * {Vanilla Cake} "Go away!" (The boys come to another hole.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Another hole? I suppose there's a cannon in that one as well." (The black figures come to them. The boys jump into the hole, as well as the black figures.) * {Black Figure #3} "All we want is friends...Don't leave, that's rude of you..." * {Black Figure #4} "The punishment...what you boys will deserve. You can run, but you can't hide." * {Blueberry Jam} "Okay, we're not holding back this time! You guys better be ready for a fight." * {Voices} "Is that so?" (The Big Kappas -- Machurn, Smog Slick, and Lightering -- come out of the shadow.) * {Machurn} "In case you were wondering, we were the ones that got those dark dudes to pursue you." * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh, so now we're gonna deal with you guys?" * {Lightering} "Yes. These dark guys are way too strong even for little boys to handle." * {Vanilla Cake} "Little?! You sickos watch this!" (He grabs one of the dark figures by the arm and throws it at the others.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Not to hard for us to handle now!" (Blueberry uses Thunderbolt on the dark figures and the Big Kappas.) * {Smog Slick} "Okay, okay!" * {Machurn} "Stop! We're done!" * {Lightering} "We'll let you guys out of here!" * {Machurn} "Yeah! Just get out of here before we change our minds!" * {Smog Slick} "And to keep you far away from us, we'll teleport you somewhere else." (The Big Kappas use their Teleport attack on the two boys. Blueberry and Vanilla end up somewhere else.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Where did those guys teleport us to?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, looks like we're on an island!" * {Blueberry Jam} "No time for that. We still have to find a way out of here." * {Vanilla Cake} "But it's so big there's no way out!" * {Blueberry Jam} "There has to be!" (looks down a hole) "We'll go down there!" * {Vanilla Cake} "How many holes have we gone inside?!" (The boys jump inside the hole, and they end up back in the same strange village.) * {Vanilla Cake} (angrily) "Augh! We're right back where we started!" * {Blueberry Jam} "Just calm down." (Vanilla launches an Electro Ball down at the ground. The ground starts quivering.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Vanilla! What did you do?!" * {Vanilla Cake} "What does it look like?! I threw an Electro Ball at the ground!" (The area suddenly turns dark and the same dark figures come after them.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Not those guys again!" (He uses Thunderbolt on the dark figures. Then the boys retreat, but fell into the hole that leads them back home. Choco is still counting.) * {Choco Cream} "Ready or not here I come!" (looks around) "Found you guys! Do I win?" * {Blueberry Jam} "Uhhh..." * {Choco Cream} "Wahoo! I won!" (blows party kazoo) * {Cinnamon Buns} "No you didn't! You haven't found me, so I win." * {Choco Cream} "No!" (plays a sad tune on party kazoo) End of episode.